Dreams
by Darksakudragon
Summary: A girl,left with visions of the future,a red-haired woman determined to use her...what will Sakura choose?Stay behind and endanger her friends or..will she leave to protect her friends? Sakucentric
1. Chapter 1

**darksakudragon pops up and waves crazily:Harlo you guys!!!!**

**Sakura pops up and waves crazily as well:Hi darksakudragon-chan!!!!**

**Inner darksaku pops up:Hey guys**

**Sakura:Wacha doing here inner darksaku?**

**darksakudragon:Well,I'll need all the hellp I can get.....**

**Inner darkaku:So,I'm helping her**

**Sakura:Ok...so,we're going to use a microphone to chat through the internet?**

**darksakudragon:So it'll be more of a...chat..you know,like normal talking~**

**Sakura:Right...well then,I should get ready then!!!!!**

**Disappears out of sight**

**Inner darksaku:Thank god....she was too loud...

* * *

**Hey hello.I'm friends calls me Saku-chan or Saki.I have cherry-pink hair and I have emerald eyes.I love my friends but I especially hate Sasuke-teme..I never understand why I liked him in the

first ,I bought this cool microphone that allows me to talk with my friends...through the internet!Well,Ino asked if I had one and I said ...you can guess what happened

the bitch she really was,she shrieked with laughter...oh,by the way,I never really liked Ino..she was a damn bitch and will stay like that forever...okay.I've set up the microphone already...logged onto

the computer and...

* * *

**Cherry~Blossom just signed in(?)**

**Ramen_4eva just signed in**

**ByakuganXneji signed in**

**Hyuuga_Heiress signed in**

**Sharingan-User signed in**

**Sake~R~good signed in

* * *

**

**Cherry~Blossom:Hey ya guys!!!**

**Ramen_4eva:Hey Sakura-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Neji,Sakura,Hinata,Itachi,Kisame wince in pain from Naruto's outburst(?).

* * *

**Cherry~Blossom:N-Naruto..urgh..what was that for?**

**Ramen_4eva:Huh?Oh yeah * scratches head* I forgot that we have the microphone..**

**ByakuganXneji:Hn**

**Hyuuga_Heiress:G-glad y-y-you could m-make it Sakura-san...**

**Sharingan-User:Hn**

**Sake~R~good:Yo**

**Cherry~Blossom:Hey Itachi-san,if you're going to stay here all day and say 'hn',then get lost *Breathes in deeply* cos Uchiha's can go to hell for all I care**

**Sharingan-User has signed off

* * *

**Sakura grinned,"That should keep him away from the computer.."

* * *

**Sharingan-User has signed in

* * *

**

Sweatdrop

Sakura shakes head,whispers,"I talk too soon".

* * *

**Sharingan-User:If that how's it's going to be,then I'm talking.**

**Sake~R~good:Woah Pinky,you sure know how to make bastards talk*Hic***

**Ramen_4eva:Yeah!Ulike Neji-teme or Sasuke-Teme!**

**ByakuganXneji:* twitching* I'm still here Naruto**

**Ramen_4eva:Uh......right.I didn't see you there haha...**

**Cherry~Blossom & ByakuganXneji:BAKA**

**Sake~R~good:Ouch!**

**,Haruno.*coughs nervously* I was wondering if you'd...**

**Hyuuga_Heiress:A-anou...Naruto-san...w-would y-you...erm..**

**Ramen_4eva:Yeah Hinata-chan?**

**Sharingan-User:*coughs rudely* as I was saying,Sakur-**

**Hyuuga_Heiress:I-I was w-w-wondering i-if..**

**Ramen_4eva & Cherry~Blossom:YES?**

**ByakuganXneji:Well?**

**Hyuuga_Heiress:*turns bright red* I was wondering if...y-you'd..**

**Ramen_4eva:That I?**

**

* * *

**

Sakura bites her lips,'C'mon Hinata-chan...Just ask him out...'.

Itachi angrily,'GOD!Will she hurry up?!'.( can be really impatient)

Naruto,'I wonder what Hinata wants?'.(yeah,he thinks...the end is here!!!!)

Neji,'?'.(Haha...clueless idiot)

Hinata,'I-I can do it!'

* * *

**Hyuuga_Heiress:I...**

**Saringan-User:WOULD YOU HURRY UP ALREADY?!!**

**Hyuuga_Heiress:NARUTO-KUN,WOULD YOU GO OUT WITH ME?!**

**Everybody: O_ov**

**Ramen_4eva:O.o er...yeah...s-sure..Hina-chan...tomorrow?at Ichiraku's?(forgot)**

**Hyuuga_Heiress: O///Ov Ahh!!!S-sure Naruto-kun!!!*8 O'clock then?**

**Ramen_4eva:Yeah!Ok!**

**Hyuuga_Heiress:I'll see you tomorrow then!Ja Ne!**

**Hyuuga_Heiress has signed off**

**

* * *

**

Sakura sweatdrop at Hinata's sudden leave

Itachi,".......".(Take that Uchiha!)

Naruto,'ALRIGHT!A date with Hinata-chan!!!'.(dobe)

Neji *Twitching*,'No...way...anybody....DOBE'.(Oh..YES waaaaay!!!)

* * *

**Sake~R~good:ZzzzzZZZzZzZzZzzz....**

**Cherry~Blossom: O,ov Kisame...he's...sleeping?**

**Sharingan-User:....... -_-"**

**Ramen_4eva:Right!I'll be going then!!See y-**

**ByakuganXneji:Naruto**

**Ramen_4eva:Yeah Neji-teme?**

**ByakuganXneji:Hurt you're dead.**

**Ramen_4eva:Ulp!Er....see ya Saku-chan!Kisame!Uchiha-teme,Neji...Ahhh!!!!!How-how'd you get in here Neji?!!**

**Ramen_4eva has been disconnected**

**ByakuganXneji has signed off**

**Cherry~Blossom:Er...O...kay?SO,Itachi,what were you going to say again?**

**Sharingan-User:I...er...I...I-I'll tell you tomorrow!S-see ya Haruno!O////O (Yeah...he stutters)**

**Sharingan-User has signed off**

**Cherry~Blossom:Ok?Guess that leaves you and me eh Kisame?**

**Sake~R~good:ZzzzZZZZzzzZZZzzz-*CRASH!!!**BANG!!!*zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzztttt**

**Sake~R~good has been disconnected**

**Cherry~Blossom:I talk too soon...alrighty then...signing off!**

**Cherr~Blossom has signed off**

**

* * *

**

Sakura switched off her computer and stared at the clock for a looong ,"I better get sleeping...there's a BIG test tomorrow and I don't want to fail it...

hopefully,Naurto and Hinata's date goes well...better check on Neji tomorrow too...don't want anything to spoil their date...ne?Melody?".At the sound of her name,the light blue,dark blue

striped cat looked at her master and mewed cheerfully,'Meaw!".Sitting on her bed and yawning,Sakura whispered,"Nightey night then Melody..."."Mew",Was the reply.

*Insert switching off light*

* * *

**darksakudragon:Well,hope you enjoyed it...**

**Inner darksaku:Glad ta help ya...good night**

**darksakudragon nodding:Good night...please review and *yawn***

**Inner darksaku:As for flame *yawn*...**

**Both:DON"T CARE!!**

**Everbody:Ja Ne!**


	2. Late Slutsand a plan

darksakudragon:Hey guys!!!

**Inner darksaku:Yo**

**darksakudragon:We don't have much time left!!!**

**Inner darksaku sweatdrop o,Ov:Why?**

**Naruto poofs:darksakudragon does not own Naruto!She owns this story though!**

**darksakudragon:Thanks Naru-chan!Here's ya Ramen!Oh,and to answer to your question,I just don't!**

**Naruto:Thanks darksakudragon!**

**P.S**

**I'm going to make this story a little bit different,you will get to see Sakura's daily life as she goes to school and all those ,you all will get to**

**see Sakura go through her personal life PLUS see her chat through her microphone through for all the craziness!!**

**signed,**

**darksakudragon**

* * *

Sakura woke up early around 8.45 her tired eyes,she got out of bed and grabbed her red-petaled towel and headed towards the bathroom,she opened her eyes tiredly,stripping off her clothes before turning on the tap.

_20 minutes later..._

Sakura got out of the bathroom and spotted her pet,Melody lieing on the crept towards Melody slowly before yelling,"MORNIIIIING MELODY!!!!!!".Poor Melody woke up with such a fright that she scratched Sakura's face,leaving a 2 centimetre slash on her cheek."Melody!!!!!!",she screeched,chasing her cat out of the room before she slammed her door,she leaned onto it tiredly.

'Really,one day,that cat will be the death of me!!',she cursed slowly,she rummaged through her drawer,looking for something to wear."Hmmm...hm....ah!This would suit me just fine for today!",she exclaimed as she took out a black skinny jeans and a sleeveless crimson shirt before wearing them,she fished out a cute grey-black jacket that had cherry-blossoms all over it and put it on immediatly.

_15 minutes later..._

Sakura got down the stairs in a rush,grabbing her toast and gulping down her orange Haruno,Sakura's mom,looked on boredly mumbling,"Don't choke on your food..."."Right mom!",Sakura grabbed her red cap that had a flower on it,grabbed her black bag and turned to her mom,gave her a HUGE hug,a kiss and then ran out of the house as she struggled to put on her black sneakers.

Suddenly,forgetting that she was eating,she swallowed the entire food and nearly chocked on it,Kora watched on her daughter and visibly shooked her head,"Ah well...told her not to chocke on it..".Before she closed the Sakura,she managed to put on her sneakers and ran towards her school full speed ahead muttering,"AW CRAP!!Only 5 minutes left!!!Shit..is that....aw holy mother!!!FASTER!!!RUUUUUN!!!!".

_5 minutes later..._

Sasori glanced at his watch boredly then looking at Deidara,he muttered lazily,"Alright,close the gate..".Deidara chirped happily,"Alright Saso-".A blur of pink passed by them followed by a,"Yatta!!!!!!I made it!!!!!What the-AHHHHHHH!!!!!".CRASH!!!Deidara turned to look at Sasori wide-eyed only to be thrown with a lazy glance."You saw that Danna?!".

"Shut up and just close the gate dammit.."Deidara whined but kept quiet when a death glare was placed onto him.

_Meanwhile...._

Sakura crashed into a at least IT felt like a wall."Owiee...my head...",Sakura whined while soothing her throbbing head that had a HUGE bump on it."Watch out where you're going next ",a gruffy voice grumbled.'Pinky?That sounds like...',she looked up to find a blue-haired grinning-sharp-teeth guy staring at her with mild interest playing in his eyes."Sharky-kun!!!!",she squeeld as she glomped the blue-skinned guy who turned gulped when he felt a few death glares sent to his way and the promise of a quick toturous death was in the air.

_to the part where Sakura meets Ino and Karin..._

"Hey Karin-chyan,look who we have 's forehead girl",Ino smirked while Karin let out a muffeled snorted,"Well,if it ain't piggy-_chan_ and WHORE-_chan_.What's wrong?Sasuke-_kun_ not with you girls?Boo hoo..c'mon,aren't ya tired of hearing Sasuke calling you guys...erm...what was it again?"."ANNOYING SLUTS!!!",a voice called out from the grinned while Ino and Karin fumed in anger.

Then placing a finger on her delicate lips,she said,"Oh!Wait a minute..you guys ARE already the slut princess...".Said pinkette's smirk grew bigger as she passed the now extremely angered turning to a blond boy,she high-fived him."Good one Sakura-chan!!",he exclaimed."Thanks Naru-chan!",Sakura grinned back.

_Okay...teachers comes in and they have their bloody lessons..blah..blah..blah....skip..Naruto and Hinata went for a date...Sakura manage to save his date when Neji interrupts them....skip..skip.....back to Sakura at her house now that all the insane crap are over...._

Sakura made her way to her room,turned on the computer,logged in and then put on her earphone PLUS mmicrophone.

* * *

**Cherry~Blossom:Hey guys...what's up?**

**Ramen_4eva:Great!I was telling the others about the time we were at class...then you talked back to Ino and Karin**

**Hyuuga_Heiress:Y-you showed t-those g-girls whhose b-b-boss Sakura-chan..**

**Cherry~Blossom:Haha!!Thanks guys!Those girls really need to be taught a lesson ya know that?**

**Sake~R~Good:Hey,wassup!!**

**Sharingan:Hn**

**Cherry~Blossom:Heh..heh..and I just have a VERY good idea....**

**Ramen_4eva:Well,tell me tomorrow will ya Saku-chan?I gotta go,m'dads calling me now!Bye!**

**Hyuuga_Heiress:M-me t-too Sakura...ja**

* * *

Sakura sighed as her two nest friends signed she smirked.

* * *

**Cherry~Blossom:Heh heh..anou..Ita-kun..Sharky-kuun...**

**Sake~R~Good:Y-yes Sakura?**

**Sharingan:Hn(Doesn't like the tone of her voice)**

**Cherry~Blossom:Can you do me a BIG favour?I would totally be grateful...**

**Sake~R~good:(smirks)A'ite...what is it?**

**Sharingan:...**

**(All three in conversation)**

Sakura switched off her Computer and smirked evilly...Closing her eyes as she got into bed,she murmured,"I can't wait for tomorrow...watch out sluts...cos cherry blosssom here..will make you PAY for what you did to me...".And the lights were turned off for the night.

* * *

**darksakudragon:So how was it?good?**

**Inner darksaku:Not bad for starters...**

**Sakura:Hmm...what's going to happen next chapter?**

**darksakudragon:How am I suppose to know that?It IS your idea..**

**Inner darksaku:It's YOUR you're THE writer...**

**Sakura:Yeah**

**darksakudragon:Hmm...you got a point there...okies!!I'll think about it when I recieve at least 5 or 3 reviews!!**

**Inner darksaku:Please review..**

**Sakura sweatdrop O,ov:She just said that...**

**Sakura Cracking knuckles:As for flamers...flame...and I'll crush your bones myself!**

**darksakudragon and Inner darksaku whimpers**

**Everyone:Ja!**


	3. Ummthe plan worked!

darksakudragon holds a microphone on a stage:Hey again!!!!I know it took me a looong time t-

**Sakura walks up to the stage and snatch the microphone : You have no reviews.**

**Inner darksaku bluntly : Why are ya wasting you're time talking to NOONE?!**

**Sasuke walks 's in : That's because she's a loser**

**darksakudragon weeps:Sasuke....you big meanie!!!!**

**Sasuke smirks**

**Inner darksaku and Sakura fuming:SASUKE!!!!**

**Smirks fades away and Sasuke runs for his dear life chased by two mad-fuming-woman**

**Naruto gets up on stage patting darksakudragon:Darksakudragon-chan does not own Naruto okay ?**

**darksakudragon sniffles:T-thanks Naruto-kun**

**Turns to readers:Now,ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!**

**Cue sweatdrop

* * *

****

* * *

**Sakura got up early in the morning,yawning slightly and stretching her arms befroe rubbing her eyes. She sleepily got into her bathroom and brushed her teeth. After rinsing, she proceed to strip herself and got a nice warm shower.

_15 minutes later..._

After dressing up, she headed down towards the dining room. "Mom?Eh ?A note?", Sakura turned towards the counter that had a note. Here's what it read:

_Sakura,_

_I'll be back by Tuesday . Here's a hundred bucks for you._

_Do buy necessary stuff._

_Love,_

_Mom_

_P.s._

_Necessary stuff as in;Food._

_And don't get into any trouble. You may have a slumber party but when_

_I come back,make sure the house is clean._

_Love,_

_Mom_

_P.S.s._

_I'm on a business trip._

_Love,_

_Mom_

Sakura sighed and stared at the calender.' Today's....wednesday...so...I have 5 days of fun!!!",she exclaimed in her thought.'** I wonder...did your mom really think that we'd actually spend the money on food?!**',Inner exclaimed back." Yes.", Sakura deadpanned. '**Well, she thought wrong!!!!Muahahahhahaha!!!**!'"Oh, shuttup already..", Sakura shot back angrily. Inner 'hmph' and crawled back to the corner of the brain.

_20 minutes later...._

Sakura finally reached school, dodging the security(Aka. Sasori and Deidara) and managing to find excuse to the teacher(Kakashi) for the reason on her being late. Ploping herself next to Naruto and Hinata, she took out her books and set them on the table. "Hey bitch. You're sitting at my place.", her sharp voice cut through the air. Sakura spared the bruenette a look for a good five seconds bofore turning back her attention towards Naruto and Hinata," Hey, have you guys read the article on-".

"HEY BITCH!!!!I'M TALKING TO YOU!!!", Sakura ignored her completely continuing with her conversation with her close friends," On the newest manga that was released last we-". SLAP!. Right at her face. For a while, there was silence. Then, the screeching of a chair being dragged across the room was heard. The pinkette turned slowly towards her attacker, glaring dangerously . The bitch who slapped Sakura earlier on turned out to be..Kagura, one of Ino's _followers_.

Opening her mouth, Sakura asked, poison seethed out on every word," WHAT. DO. YOU. WANT?". Kagura gulped, afraid for the first time in her life. Then she stuttered out a few words. All jumbeled up. Sakura raised and eyebrow while Hinata and Naruto glared intensely at Kagura. The pinkette cleared her voice," Ehem..sorry...what was that you wanted to say exactly? I didn't quite catch what you said.". Kagura stood straight, confidence overwhlemed her immediatly," I'm just saying, that's for making Ino cry. Bitch.". Her emerald eyes turned cold and it narrowed almost immediatly. Kagura shrieked with fear and ran away.

Then turning to Naruto and Hinata, she asked," What was that about?". All she got was a shrug and a small smile.

_Soon after school finished, Sakura rushed back home to figure out what had happened...can't wait to find out what had happened to Ino was what Sakura was thinking..._

* * *

Sakura got back home and quickly onlined.

* * *

**Cherry~Blossom:Ohayo everybody!!**

**Ramen_King:HI!!!**

**Hyuuga_Heiress:O-ohayo S-sakura-chan,N-Naruto-kun...**

**Sharingan_user:Hn**

**Sake~R~good:Hey Sakura-chan!!We did what you told us to do and it worked like a charm!!You're a genius!!**

**Ramen_King: What happened?!**

**Hyuuga_Heiress:Y-yeah!**

**Sharingan_user:Hn. You should ask the cherry blossom herself....**

**Everyone turns to Cherry~Blossom( Not like you can see right?)**

**Cherry~Blossom:All I asked was that,Itachi tries to be Sasuke...and tell the pig that he was helplessly in love with her...**

**Sake~R~good:And it worked like...like...oh!!You get the point..**

**Cherry~Blossom:So... my plan DID work?Tell me!!!Tell me!!**

**Sake~R~good:Okay... here's how it turned out as....

* * *

**_Flashback_

_After their 'small' discussion finished, Kisame went over to Itachi's house, looking around to make sure that Sasuke wasn't there. He turned around and came face to face with Itachi," EEEEEEIIIIYYYAAAAH!!!!!!". "Kisame, shut up or you're going to wake up my parents....damn, you scream like a girl.....come in. Don't worry, my little brother ain't here...", Itachi said dully(_**That's the longest sentence I can come up with!!!**_). Kisame nodded nervously(Not to forget excitedly too..) and quickly entered the house. "Pssst...you have her number?", Kisame whispered urgently. Itachi nodded with a smirk on his face. He dialled the number and waited for Ino to pick up the phone._

_Soon enough, Ino picked it up saying,"Moshi, moshi, Ino here.".Itachi 'ehemed' before he said in a Sasuke-like voice," Hey Ino.". Ino quirked up an eyebrow before squeeling,"OMG!!!SASUKE-KUUUN!!!!!". Itachi had to dig into his ears so as to make sure that he hadn't gone deaf on the other hand, tried his best to stop himself from laughing...a giggle escaped instead. Itachi glared at him before continuing," A-anou...Ino...I was wondering...if you could..you know..go..out with me...tomorrow? After school mabye?". On the other line, Ino was thinking,'OMGOMGOMGOMG!!!Sasuke-kun is asking me out!!!'. Then playing with the wire, she said almost seductively,"Suuure baby...tomorrow sounds good..."._

_Itachi really wanted to puke right now and there but he held it. Kisame on the other hand, tried his best hold back his laughter. So he giggeled instead. Ino raised an eyebrow, suspicious as to who's laughter that was," Sasuke-kun, is there a girl with you?". Itachi hold back his laughter this time while Kisame glared daggers at him," N-no...that was my...my..mom!!That's right...my mom...she...has always wanted to know when I was going to ask you out...". Ino 'oh'd' at that then said,"Alright, see you tomorrrow then Sasuke-kun..". Itachi then said his goodbye._

_Then turning towards Kisame who was grinning he said," Well, that was easier then I thought it would be...". Kisame, on the other hand semmed to have to think the same thing too except that he said," I can't believed that she fell for it!!!". "Who fell for what?", came Sasuke's voice. Kisame tensed and twriled around while Itachi merely shrugged saying," Nothing..we played a trick on Konan...why?". Sasuke stared at his brother , disbelieving before he shrugged mumbling," Nothing..."._

* * *

**Cherry~Blossom: W-wow!!I can't believe that happened!!**

**Ramen_King: Wow!I guess that wouldd explain why Ino cried!**

**Hyuuga_Heiress: Uh-huh...I feel a lil-wee bit sorry for her..**

**~Silence~**

**Hyuuga_Heiress (huffing):Alright...so I'm not...okay?!**

**Sake~R~good:You need to chill girl...**

**Cherry~Blossom:SO,Hinata,Naruto,you guys going out on another date?**

**Ramen_King:Yep!Next Tuesday!**

**Hyuuga_Heiress:um...y-yeah....**

**Sharingan_user: Choutomate. There's more.**

**Cherry~Blossom:Really?**

**Sake~R~good:Hmm...oh yeah!!This is what had happened...**

* * *

Flashback

_Before class starts_

_Ino struts towards Sasuke's class and quickly rushed to his side," So,Baby, where are we going for our date?". Sasuke looked up at her in disgust ," Ugh..nowhere with you!!Stay away form me you bitch...your'e annoying like all those annoying fangirls..". Ino backed away, then stuttering she said," B-but...I...y-you called m-me...a-a-and your m-mom...s-she..". Sasuke quirked an eyebrow. Then said bluntly," I was out...you were just dreaming..". Then getting up, he pushed Ino roughly out of the classroom along with HIS fanclub saying dangerously," And if I were to ever ,EVER catch you here again,I'll kill you myself...". Then he turned heels and walked back intoo his classroom._

_So humiliated was she that Ino ran to the bathroom bawling like a baby. Then, Karin caught a sight of Kisame laughing his head of. Turning to Kagura she seethed,"I want that Haruno kid to suffer. Go now!!!". Kagura nodded and ran. The rest,you know what happened._

**Cherry~Blossom:WOW!!!Cool!Can't wait for tomorrrow!!**

**Ramen_King:Yeah!!Well,gotta go,see ya!**

**Hyuuga_Heiress:Um...me too...nite..**

* * *

'Hinata and Naruto are off. Time for me to go too...', Sakura thought silently

* * *

**Cherry~Blossom:Well, guess I'll-**

**Sharingan_user: Sakura. Be careful. I'm pretty sure something BAD will happen tomorrow...**

**Sake~R~good:Yeah...watch out for that pig okay?**

**Cherry~Blossom:Yea,yeah...nite guys...**

* * *

Sakura switched off her computer and sat on her bed. Gulping, she silently thought,' I wonder what will happen tomorrow....'. '**Nothing bad...I hope..**',Inner thought back. Sakura sighed then nodded before saying," Melody...I'll be bringing over some friends tomorrow girl...behave okay?". Melody looke up and mew cutely before snuggling besdie her mistress.

_Cue light switched off..._

'I hope NOTHING BAD happens tomorrow...', Sakura thought before heading off into her dreamworld....

Unfortunately for Sakura, her day won't be equally good as it was with Ino. Oh boy. Bad karma will come to her....

**

* * *

**

**darksakudragon:So...how?**

**Sakura:Any mistakes?**

**Inner darksaku:Um...no.**

**Sakura beaming: Good! Then the story is good then..**

**darksakudragon:Really?Yay!!Okay,Sakura,**

**Sakura:Aren't you forgetting something?**

**darksakudragon:Wha?Oh!!!Right!For all you readers out there,I changed the title because...the previous one was too long...and the new one is...short.**

**Sasuke pops out:That's lame**

**darksakudragon sniffles:I know.....**

**Inner darksaku:STAY AWAY FROM MY OUTER SELF!!!!**

**Sasuke runs away being chased by an angry small dragon tailing after him**

**Sakura sighing:Review please and for flamers,go and flame for all we care...**

**Turning towards Inner darksaku's direction:Hey!!!Save some for me!!**

**Runs off**

**darksakudragon weeps:Noone loves me...**

**Everyone(Except for Sasuke who's being chased,Inner who's chasing and darksakudragon who's crying) and Sakura:See ya soon!!!**


	4. Important note

**:IMPORTANT NOTE:**

** HEY GUYS.I READ SOME PREVIOUS REVIEWS AND...I THOUGHT ABBOUT MY STORY FOR A WHILE**

** SO....I'M GOING TO WHAT THEY SUGGESTED TO ME AND THAT'S TO...WRITE A STORY**

** AND NOT A ,I'LL STILL CONTINUE ON WITH THE REST OF THE**

** CHAPTER,SO THERE WILL BE SOME CHATLINES JUST **

** THE STORY ,AND TO ALL,A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

** -DARKSAKUDRAGON,INNER DARKSAKU**

** *FIREWORKS*BOOSSHH!!!**


	5. Wake up call

**darksakudragon:Hi guys!!!Okay, so since I found out...that this story isn't that....original-**

**Inner darksaku:You're going to make it original.**

**Sakura:And that you're going to make all the previous chapters a dream for Sa-I mean me?**

**darksakudragon sweatdrop:Uh....yeah...howdyya know?**

**Inner darksaku:We're in your mind stupid**

**darksakudragon drags herself at the emo corner and cries**

**Sakura sighs:darksakudragon does not own Naruto. She owns this story.**

**Turns to Inner draksaku who says: She's been emofied.**

**Sakura : Yeah...**

* * *

Sakura sat at the corner of her room. She held the telephone near her chest. Just a few minutes ago, a caller called in, informing her about the death of her mother. Tears rolled down onto her soft,white skin. '_Sakura', 'Sakura' , 'Wake up Sakura'_.

* * *

Sakura woke up with a jolt. The dream seemed so real . She turned to look at Hinata who was sitting beside her. Well. Technically because Sakura was in a bed while Hinata was merely sitting beside the bed. Sweat trickled down her forehead. Pained emerald eyes stared into pale lavender eyes. Hinata gulped a little and tried to move backwards a liitle but to no avail. _'S-sakura-chan's scary when she looks like that'_, Hinata thougt uneasily.

Hinata sighed with relieve when Naruto came barging in yelling," SAKURA-CHAN!!! YOU'RE AWAKE!!!". Saved by the idiot. Sakura only stared at her blond friend and her eyes shifted back towards Hinata again. Opening her mouth, she said in a hoarse voice," What happened?". Funny. It was weaker then it used to be. Naruto opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a grey-haired guy (Guess who?) ," You collasped on the way home two weeks ago Sakura. Naruto went beserk and Hinata had to call the ambulance.".

Sakura merely stared at her teacher and turned her head towards the window saying dryly," I presume I'm in the hospital then Kakashi-sensei?". Kakashi only nodded then said gravely," Sakura. There's something else that I need to tell you.". At this point, the whole room fell silent. Only the sound of the fan could be heard. Somehow, Sakura knew what he was going to say. And she didn't want to hear it. But there's no other choice.

Kakashi said," Your mother died in an accident.". Sakura nodded, her face hidden as her bangs covered it. As tears begin to fall only to be overcome with anger she said monotonely," In a plane crash right?". This took Kakashi by surprise. Even Naruto was gaping at Sakura while Hinata gasp slightly. Kakashi overcome his shock whispering softly," How?".

Sakura shrugged as she picked up the nearest object near her. A kunai. She twirled it with her fingers then looked up at Kakashi with a sad smile," I guess...I saw the whole thing...".

* * *

After everyone left the room(Except for Sakura),Sakura laid down a little. Mabye it wasn't a dream after all. Mabye she had those meeting but in a different way. Squeezing her eyes shut, she whispered," They must be...a sign". Yes. It must have been a sign after all...if not, then how could she have known about her mother's death? Shaking her head slightly, all Sakura could do was to smile softly before saying," Is this my destiny?".

* * *

**darksakudragon prancing around:DAMN!!!!**

**Inner darksaku:What's wrong?**

**Sakura:She's just not used to this**

**darksakudragon:Hmm...you're right...**

**Inner darksaku *rolls eyes*:Whatever....**

**Lee pops up *cries*:Oh dear!!This is the saddest chapter you've come up with!!Poor Sakura-chan!!**

**darksakudragon:CHapters quite short but its okay!**

**Sakura two thumbs up:Way the go girl! You rock!!  
**

**darksakudragon yelling:HEll yeah I do!!Review please!!Flamers will go to hell!!!**

**Inner darksaku sweatdrop: Idiots...all of them...  
**


	6. Red hair and green eyes

**I'm really sorry for the looooooooooooooong update..there were some problems here and there...please enjoy this,short chapter.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto**

* * *

_Italic-dreaming/thoughts_

**Bold-Inner/something else**

Normal-Er...normal

* * *

_She kept on running,half-stumbling,half-tripping on some stones that had covered the forest floor. She glanced back and her heart starts to beat even faster than it should have before. Her eyes widened in terror as she continued her desperate escape out from the forest and into the concrete jungle. She knew that she wasn't save just yet. She had to go somewhere that she knew she would be able to stay safe. Then she felt something sharp stabbing at her back._

_The air was filled with her pained cries yet she continued her run,bleeding from the back as her vision starts to blur._

_'Please...not now...not now...I need...just a little...',she begged her body to allow her to reach to that safe place. Somehow,something in her mind snapped and her vision went back to sharp again and her speed increase. "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!",She screamed helplessly,her pace now slower than before as she felt the next attack on her back deepen itself,she could feel her spine sticking out,the cool wind literally chilling her now exposed bone. Blood spurted out from her pale lips as green eyes locked onto the gates that was about a good few meters away from her._

_With one last push,she hurled herself towards the gate and somehow,managed to jump up,into the compound._

_She continued on with her slow pace,slaving herself towards the building and once she did,she turned around to face the dark shadow that had been chasing her throughout the entire painful ordeal. She gave it a spiteful,vengeful smile and it let out a roar of despair. It's roar shattered the windows behind her and a huge gust of wind seemed to push her into a room,as if to protect her from the shadow,knocking the breath out of her._

_She landed with a soft thud to the floor but she could no longer feel the pain anymore...her vision starts to blur,she could not see now,but she was still breathing,softly,yet she find that she had no difficulty at all to breathe. Her back doesn't feel the pain and she finally felt at peace. Her blood stained the marbled floor and she smiled. She will survive the next day._

* * *

A pink blur shot up instantaneously,sitting in an up straight manner.

Her clothes were soaked with perspiration. Her emerald eyes wide from terror. She breathed in and out slowly,shaking her head,not trusting her own self.

Hands on her face,she sighed heavily before going back to sleep. Before her world turned black,she heard herself mumble,"I wonder...who's the next victim?"

But what really was inside her head,was a soft voice,calling out to her,desperately trying to reach out to her,"_Sakura_"

But Sakura didn't hear it..so she continued on sleeping.

* * *

She woke up and got out from her house and before she know it,she had reached the school gates.

She wasn't even sure if she wanted to go in or not. She had a feeling in her guts that something bad had happened.

"Temari?",she turned around and stared at the pinkette who looked flustered. The blonde grinned at her pink-headed friend before nodding her head,"You missed the bus.."

The pinkette bobbed her glorious head before breaking out into a sheepish smile,"Again"

She winked at Temari and she in turned,laughed before staring at her friend again. "Sakura..I have a bad feeling..",her voice trailed off as the gut feeling became even stronger. "C'mon...let's go..we'll be late",Sakura pulled Temari into the school grounds before stopping in front of their classroom. A huge crowd were outside their class as Temari and Sakura pushed their way through the crowd.

There was a loud gasp as Sakura held onto Temari's arm,feeling a bit woozy.

Kakashi,their homeroom sensei,knelt down at the shivering,blanketed(?) woman with crimson red hair and bright green eyes.

Tsunade stood by the woman's side before noticing the two girls standing by the door in front of the crowd,"Oh!Temari!Sakura!Right!Your class is at the gym.."

Temari's head snapped up to face Tsunade and smiled wryly nodding,"Of course..we're just about to-"

The red-haired woman had sped up towards Sakura,gripping on her arm painfully and seething through her teeth,"_Sssssaaa...kuuuu...raaaaaa..._"

Before slumping to the floor in a heap of exhaustion.

Sakura stood beside Temari in pure shock as the dream starts to relieve itself.

* * *

**Darksakudragon: Yes...well..that took a damn long time for a short story...anyways..why not all of you wait for the next chapter? I wonder who that lady was..doon't ask me..I had no idea who she was! It just appeared in my head!**


	7. The spitfire and the voice

**I do not own Naruto...thank you very much**

* * *

_Re-cap:_

_The red-haired woman had sped up towards Sakura,gripping on her arm painfully and seething through her teeth,"Sssssaaa...kuuuu...raaaaaa..."_

_Before slumping to the floor in a heap of exhaustion._

_Sakura stood beside Temari in pure shock as the dream starts to relieve itself._

* * *

Temari and she walked through the school's hallway until they reached a room.

They entered and were then greeted by a ecstatic-looking Gai-sensei who quickly jump up and ran straight at a startled Temari and a deep-frowning Sakura.

"Eeeeep!",Temari cried,clutching onto Sakura's arm as she earned a,'Yow!' from the pinkette.

She smiled sheepishly and apologized to Sakura who scowled at her,rubbing her arm painfully before both turn their attention to Gai who looked a bit worried.

"What happened girls?You guys are like...5 minutes late!",Gai said,tears running down his cheeks as the entire class sweatdrop at his dramatic reaction.

"Gomen Gai-sensei,demo,we didn't know that we had gym lessons with you today and we were also hold back by Tsunade-shisho-I mean Tsunade-sama",Sakura corrected herself,cursing slightly as both she and Temari bowed to show their 'humble' apology. Gai lifted his thick,bushy eyebrow then shook his head,"Did you girls get a detention for being late?" Again,both girls shook heads and Gai let out a defeated sigh as he looked back at the rest of the class,beaming,"Alright my youthful students!Let's start this youthful day by energizing that youth of yours!"

A vein popped on Sakura's forehead as she tried to keep her cool,she had always hated her sensei's weird freaky way of 'brightening' the pupil's day.

_10 minutes later..._

Sakura walked out from the girl's locker room,fidgeting about in her shorts and shirt. She grunted as she felt the guys stares on her and the girls and she scrunched up her nose in disgust as she watched both Ino and Karin catwalked down the gym,earning several wolf-whistles and disgusted glares from some guys.

Those 'guys' happened to be the extreme,sex-gods,hotties. Okay,popular guys are the best way to put it right?

There was this feeling of a lingering stare on her back,like as if somebody was looking at her so Sakura turned around to look but found that nobody had done so. Frowning,she was just about to turn around when a fist connected to her face and she was thrown of the floor and slid down it before her head crashed to the floor.

_Fuck...my head hurts...who?_

She got up,holding her throbbing head as her vision starts to blur a little. There was a metallic taste in her mouth and her eyes widened in surprise when she realised that her mouth was actually bleeding. Sensing another oncoming punch,Sakura swerved her head to the left as she saw a fist punch through the air. Eyes narrowing,she sent an upper right kick up the chest of the person.

_Are those fucking boobs me leg kicked?Who the fuck?_ (Ah yes...Sakura can curse)

She shook her head and her sharp emerald eyes fell onto a certain red-haired,four-eyed freak of nature.

_Karin...this lil shit knows how to fight?_

"Sakura!Pay attention!",she heard Temari yell before dodging another punch as she sent a fist flying into the girl's face,almost certain that she broke her jaw as she smirked wildly.

_I'll teach this bitch for trying to mess with me!The great Sakura Haruno!_

**You know,you're a little too cocky for a pink-haired girl**

_Wait...who are you?_

**I'm somebody that you don't need to know...now do a jump and kick this red-haired mother fucker!**

Sakura did as she was told and jumped,another kick on Karin's body as she flew across the room. Yes,I mean _literally!_Her body just flew across the room as the entire class watched the pinkette with a mixture of awe and fear. For a while,Sakura didn't know what to do. She was so confused. Never in her life had she _ever_ fought with a student _let alone_ punched a guy or even a girl. She gaped at the sight and damage she had caused in front of her as Karin moaned on the ground in pain,her pathetic attempt to get up failed miserably.

"Sakura Haruno,you won this round of the sparring match!",Gai's voice boomed across the gym as everyone was still staring at her in shock and disbelief.

_A sparring match?This was a sparring match and I was NOT informed?Oh...Gai-sensei is sooo FUCKING going to get it from me!_

**Chillax woman. He was just doing his job...don't ask any questions girly!Not now,but right now,you're blond friend's trying to talk to you..**

"-kura?Sakura!Snap out of it!",Naruto's voice snapped her out from her conversation as he placed both hands on her shoulder to shake her a little. And by instinct,she grabbed his hand and swung him above her head only to end up throwing him onto the floor. "Ow...Sakura...I didn't know you can fight...",Naruto groaned as he tried to soothe his aching back while Hinata helped him up,glaring slightly at Sakura who cringed mentally.

"I am soo sorry Naruto-kun!I didn't know...I wasn't sure...I-I...I'm sorry Naruto-kun,Hinata-chan... I didn't know I could fight..",Sakura explained as she bowed apologetically at Naruto and Hinata who just waved her off,trying to assure her that it was fine,even though Sakura was sure Hinata was still angry about the throwing-Naruto-into-the-air-and-onto-the-ground-incident (WHEW!).

"Hn..dobe...you finally got what you deserved",his smooth and silky voice made the pinkette turn around and scowl at him and that made his smirk grow _even_ bigger.

"Don't you think I wouldn't there do this,_chicken butt_",Sakura threatened as she quickly pushed Naruto out from the gym to go off for their next lesson.

And somewhere,behind the doors,stood a red-haired woman with piercing green eyes,staring at the little spitfire she had always called as a niece.

Smirking,she slid off into the shadows once more,knowing that this time,she'll be able to get Sakura do her bidding like what the pinkette's mother once swore to do.

Yes indeed,this year...will be a _twisted_ and very _interesting_ year indeed...

_The sound of trickling water brought me back to reality as blood stains my hand and by god,I shall do whatever it takes to slaughter the impurities on earth in Heaven's and Hell's name..._

_Our domain is our game,we shall once more seek out what was ours...those who stands in our way shall die in our hands...the impurities will become pure.._

_and we,the seekers,the guardians,will do our job as faithfully as we had done for the past 300 years _

_and wait for the chosen one to be born...let her lead us to war and darkness..._

_and let her be the one to bring us light,warmth and love..._

Sakura's head snapped up as she put on her clothings. She was sure she heard somebody singing. In her head.

Then remembering the ominous voice she had heard,she decided to talk about it with the 'voice' later on...

* * *

**Darksakudragon: Hopw you guys enjoyed this one!Now I'm going to do...my next chapter of betrayal :) Yipee da doo!**

**Sakura rolls eyes: And she goes crazy again**

**Darksakudragon waves off: Whatever!Neji!**

**Neji poofs from the smoke,coughing: COUGH Ugh...I really need to work on-COUGH-on the smoke-COUGH-bomb**

**Sakura and Darksakudragon cringes from his coughing**

**Sakura: Maybe you should rest...**

**Neji shaking head then wheezes: No,I'm fine...-COUGH- Urgh!Anyway,please review as for flamers-COUGH-whatever...**

**Sakura pats Neji who mumbled a thank you**

**Everyone: Till next time,Ja Ne!**


	8. The truth

Yay!I'm gonna do this chapter!FINALLEH!

* * *

Flashie:

_The sound of trickling water brought me back to reality as blood stains my hand and by god,I shall do whatever it takes to slaughter the impurities on earth in Heaven's and Hell's name..._

_Our domain is our game,we shall once more seek out what was ours...those who stands in our way shall die in our hands...the impurities will become pure.._

_and we,the seekers,the guardians,will do our job as faithfully as we had done for the past 300 years _

_and wait for the chosen one to be born...let her lead us to war and darkness..._

_and let her be the one to bring us light,warmth and love..._

_Sakura's head snapped up as she put on her clothings. She was sure she heard somebody singing. In her head._

_Then remembering the ominous voice she had heard,she decided to talk about it with the 'voice' later on... _

* * *

It has been for only a week since the last dream and Sakura still hadn't been able to 'talk' to the voice.

Said pinkette hummed a lullaby,one that she knew best since her mother always sang for since she was a child. She stopped and sniffled.

The house was strangely silent ever since her mother well..um..left her..

A lone tear slid down her pale cheek as she checked the calender,mentally cursing herself for being such a weakling

**Emotions are the reason why humans eventually become stronger..**

_I see you're back_

**I was asleep**

_Right you were!You disappeared only when I needed you to answer MY questions!_

**Correct**

_Wait..you actually mean that you did that on purpose?_

**That's right..I told you,don't ask me any questions yet..I will only answer you when the time is right**

Sakura scowled,she hadn't thought of it and began to mentally slap herself

**Slapping yourself will do you know good I'm afraid**

"Okay!Just who the _fuck_ are you?",Sakura snapped but was only greeted with silence. Oh so she thought at least. "Did you know that when somebody talks to themselves,they were considered as loonies?I mean,back then of course..when I was young",a soft,strong voice gently greeted Sakura as she swerved around to find the intruder. (She's highly alarmed that someone else entered her house undetected. i mean I wouldn't,I'd just welcome them with a cup of tea)

Her eyes landed on a certain red-haired woman with bright apple green eyes who smiled warmly at the pinkette but immediately dodged the kunai that cut the starnds of red hair.

She smirked as she watched the fuming pinkette with mix curiosity,"What's wrong love?Surprised that I'm here?"

Sakura gaped slightly. No one,not even Naruto could be fast enough to dodge the kunai that Ten Ten had given to her on her birthday. "Who..are you?",her lips moved on their own,unconciously,she moved towards the woman who seemed to have weaved a spell on the young girl herself. "My name is Yukashira Izouimi,I am your mother's sister...",she began but was cut off rudely by Sakura who scowled,"That's fucking rubbish!My mother has no sister by the name of Yukashira Izouimi!My mother's name is Kora Kazuki"

Yuka licked her lips,smirking slightly at the spitfire.

"Of course..her name IS Kora..I mean,that _was_ what she had wanted to call herself when she ran away..",her smirked grew into a sastified smile at the look on the face her niece was giving her. Sakura paused ever-so-slightly,her mother had once mentioned to her that she had ran away from her home. That's how she got to know her father right?

"Now..Sakura...don't you want to know more about your mother?About _your_ family?",she took a step closer towards Sakura who had begun to unconciously take a step back,"Don't you want to know why you have this strange dreams?"

That's when she stopped.

How did she know that Sakura had the dreams?

As if reading the mind,Yuka's smirk got even bigger and a little wee bit nastier,"Don't you _really_ want to know how your mother died?" This. Caught her attention.

"Pardon?",Sakura stared at the red-haired woman. Didn't she die in a aeroplane crash accident?She let a rare small smile,"I think,that you are mistaken..Yukashira-san. My mother died in an air-"

The red-haired woman snorted,"Right...that's what _they_ want you to think.." "They?",Sakura stuttered. Yuka grinned. Good,she got her attention,"Yes..they..you know..."

She did this walk to the couch before sitting down in front of the pinkette,"The council?" "The council?Who are they,who _are_ you?And what's with me getting all this weird dreams?",Sakura shriek,already at her breaking point. Yuka got up and held onto the girls shoulder,rubbing her back and then cooed,"Hush darling...aunty will tell you everything.."

For once,there was nothing but silence..except for the sobbing of course.

Sakura rubbed her eyes and stared into the eyes of her aunt.

Sea foam clashes with apple green.

"How did my mother die?",she whispered hoarsely and Yuka turned her head around and let out a sob,feigning sorrow and pity,"The council had her executed...Kora did run away from home...it is punishable by death...I tried everything,I really did Sakura..but your mother would never listen to me.."

Her face scrunched up with pain,she bawled even harder.

Yuka scrunched her nose,displeased with the way her niece was reacting but kept mum anyway. Her eyes grew dull for a moment but immediately,it was replaced with a fake glint of pity when Sakura began her questions,"My mother was executed?My _Okaa-san_?"

Yuka nodded and stroke the girl's hair,fascinated by how pink it was,"I plead with them to at least spare her alive,though I was about to tell them that she has a daughter,I was afraid that they would eventually come after you" "Why?",the question escaped from her soft lips without her realising it and she pursed her lips as tears began to fall again,"I'm sorry,I didn't mean to ask so many questions Yukashira-san"

"No no,it is all necassary child,after all,am I not but your aunty?Please,don't call me Yukashira. Call me aunty if you may,besides...I go by the name Kaori now",said red-haired smiled playfully at her niece,still stroking her hair.

Sakura frowned,"Still..."

Yuka shooked her head,"It's alright..I don't mind child..you are my sister's daughter..it is only natural that you ask me questions no?"

Her smile was so gentle that Sakura immediately fell for the woman's charming personality.

**Be careful...**

Sakura tilted her head slightly as she got up,'_Be careful?What do you mean by that?_' "Sakura?Is something wrong?",she snapped back to her aunt and grinned boardly,"No Oba-san,I'm going to make tea...is genmai black tea alright with you?" Yuka nod her head patiently,her face plastered with the fake smile of hers as she watched on the pinkette's back quite intently.

Sakura heard Yuka got up and turned around,holding the tray with the tea on it,"Oba-san?" Said red-head looked up,startled before breaking out into a nervous laughter,"Sorry,did I startled you?" "Iye,it looks more as if I had startled you Oba-san...do you need to go somewhere else?",Sakura muttered as she gingerly placed the cups on the table before proceeding to sit down on the comfy red couch. She sipped from her tea and waited for Yuka to answer.

Yuka gulped a little before looking up at the staircase,"Do you know where the bathroom is?"

"Oh?It's upstairs,to the left..it's the one with the crimson door",Sakura mumbled,sipping the tea before getting up,"Would you like some cakes?" "Yes please!I heard that you make the most DELICIOUS cakes!",Yuka chirped and Sakura,being the bashful one blushed,"Oh..it's nothing really..Okaa-san was the one who taught me after all.."

Yuka frowned before smiling,"Alright darling...will you be alright on your own?"

Sakura let out a tinkling laughter,"What?Of course I will Oba-san,this _is_ my house after all..it's not like anybody could come in right?"

Her lips twitched at the corner,as if trying to contain a smug smirk,"Of course Sakura...I'll go to the bathroom then..."

She made her way up the stairs when Sakura stopped her,"Ne,Oba-san?"

"Yes?",Yuka had stopped midway,not bothering to look back. "What was my Okaa-san's real name?",Yuka froze all over before regaining her composure,"Iyediorie Izouimi" And continued with her climb up the stairs while the fair pinkette slouched agaisnt the wall,a lone tear again,beginning to make it's way down her pale cheek.

* * *

_That_ was annoying

I mean,the kid kept on asking me questions after questions. Seriously,she _really_ did take after her mother after all. I stared at the mirror in front of me,flipping my hair and chekcing to see if there were any reds in my eye.

"Stupid girl...what does _she_ know about my world?",I paused momentarily thinking about my dead sister before scowling,"This is how it _should_ be!That stupid kid!Asking me all the stupid questions!"

Tears just kept on dripping down reluctantly and I grit my teeth

I hate being such a weakling!Stupid pink-haired bitch!Shaking my head,I took out my phone and quickly sent a message to one of my closest comrade;Leana Leon

Well,that's her nickname anyway..

~Twooeeeet~

My eyebrow twitched slightly

Stupid phone...I really _need_ to change the message ringtone

_Where are you now? ~Leana Leon_

SMIRK

_The target's house ~Kaori_

Leaning agaisnt the bathroom wall,I started to reminisce about my past.

The crashing sound of the mirror being smashed to smithereens

_**Oh shit**_

_Where are we gonna meet? ~Leana Leon_

_The same place ~Kaori_

I nearly jumped outta my skin when I heard Sakura's voice,"Oba-san?Is everything alright?" "Uh..yeah..e-everything's just fine",I stammered slightly cursing myself and mentally swearing when I saw the condition my hands were in. Blood,blood,blood...just like how little sister would have loved it in any ways possible.

* * *

_I wonder what's going on inside.._

**Be careful girl...**

_Seriously?Can you spit it out already?What do I have to be so careful about?_

**Your aunty...be careful of her...**

_Stop being oh so shitty mysterious already and tell it straight to my face!_

**Let's just say...all...is not what it seems to be...**

I swore loudly when I heard the dramatic voice-fade-away and smacked my head agaisnt the bathroom door...which...seems to be opening right now...

_Shit_

"UWAAAAAAA!"

* * *

"UWAAAAAA!",both ladies cired out as they went crashing to the floor.

"Owie...my butt...",Sakura self-pitied herself and forgot about her aunt for a moment

THEN

"OBA-SAAAAAAN!I'M SOOO SORRY!",The pinkette literally threw herself forward towards the unsuspecting red-head who squeeked in self-defence and uhm...crashed again to the floor for the second time.

"S-sakura...c-ca-nt...br-eee-aath...",said red-head struggled to get her niece off her without any sucess. Any pity availabe for the pinkette had been completely diminished. Immediately,the pink-haired was off her within seconds and bowed continuously mumbling profusely,"I'M SOOOOOORRRRYYYYY!"

And the pity immediately came back within a second

"Urh...it's okay Sakura...um...the cakes?",Yuka began and then they were magically in front of the cofee table again,sitting on the couch with Sakura slicing a piece of cake to her like as if nothing had ever happened.

CUE SWEATDROP

She looked around suspiciously and then bit into the wonderfully soft cake.

CUE MELTED YUKA

Sakura stared at the comical scene in front of her(Eh?This is comical?)and laughed,"Oba-san..what are you doing?" Yuka straightenede herself once again and sighed blissfully,"I think I've gone to heaven and back here again..."

"Eh really?Was the cake _that_ good?",Sakura blushed a rosier shade of red/pink and stammered,her tea eventually spilled all over the table,"Oooh!" Sakura got up and began wiping the table but then noticed Yuka getting up as well,"Oba-san?"

Yuka's apple green eyes narrowed dangerously as she stared off into space,"I'm sorry Sakura-san,there's a meeting I have to attend to-" "Then let me-" "Sakura!I'm late!",she hadn't realised that she had shouted at her and swore colorfully at herself for being such an idiot. "Then..at least bring this with you Oba-san...",the pinkette held a small wrapped lunch box which was creatively created. "I...",her voice trailed off. How could she have screamed at her?the poor kid was trying to help her!

Shaking her head,she hugged the pitied niece,giving her a tight squeeze

"Eh?",Sakura pouted,this wasn't what she had pictured of her very egoistic aunty.

And then the hug was over as the red-haired woman walked out of the house but she turned her head back and let out a boyish grin,"I'll be back before midnight kiddo,take care of yourself and don't get into trouble okay?" Winking,she vanished out of sight and Sakura was still standing by the door with a OMG expression on her face. Then looking up at the sky she yelled out,"YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SO DRAMATIC WHEN YOU GO OUT OBA-SAN!"

"WOAH!Sakura-chan!Don't need to be so hyper today!",a certain blonde complained but stopped when he saw the pinkette gushing anime tears,"W-wah...S-Sakura?"

And then the hug came

He continued blushing as her grip became even more tighter

"Hey Sakura..you know,you were as loud as the knucklehead can-OMG!WHY ARE YOU HUGGING OUR PRECIOUS SAKURA-CHAN?",Kisame roared and tore him away from Sakura,"You alright Sakura-chan?He didn't do anything to hurt you right?"

"Waaaaaaah!",was all the reply they could get from Sakura and Kisame turned around and fumed,"You better have a bloody good reason why she's crying!"

"I-I swear I don't Kisame!I wouldn't do such a thing!",Naruto yelp as the blue guy towered the blonde and began to beat him up savagely.

* * *

_Meanwhile...somewhere over the rain-I mean an alley..._

"So,Kaori,how did the mission go?",the woman with pale brown hair came into view,her sharp,cold brown eyes as pale as anything else can be peirced through the red-headed woman

Said red-head smirked victoriusly,"Mission convince Sakura a complete success"

"Good...now for the next stage...Hidan",the brown-haired woman started and stared at the silver-haired man who grinned goofily,he's hair was damn straight spikey and he wore a certain black cloak with red clouds on it and yes,he's fuschia eyes twinkled with mischieve. Carrying a sytche,he reminds everyone of the grim ripper,"Yeah Leana?"

She tilted her head and smirked,"Do your job...I want you to make sure the girl doesn't escape us.."

He let out a maniacal laughter and suddenly stopped

Yuka looked boredly at him then noticed his staring. Looking down,her facial expression became soft and she broke out into a smile,"Hello there sweety...didn't see you there..how was your job Deki-kun?"

The brown haired girl looked up with a board grin. Her cunning fuschia eyes peirced straight and declared,"It went well really...too bad,you guys weren't there to see it" And she pouted but the brown-haired woman let out a whimsical laughter scooping the girl into her arms,"I'm sorry dear..but I was sure that it was quick and efficient...just like how this idiot will do"

"HEY!I'm not an idiot!",Hidan protest and was given a Shut-the-fuck-up-or-I'll-kill-you-look and he did so.

"You should go now Hidan,carry out your mission and make sure she does not suspect a single thing",the woman ordered and HIdan disappeared in a puff of smoke

Turning around to face Yuka,she stated clearly,"Go back to your niece..I'm sure she's worried about you right now..."

"Of course...master..."

And the trio vanished into thin air

* * *

**Well,please,please review!BTW,THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER EVA!**

**Yay,so please review okay?**


	9. Disconnected and a NOTE

**This is my next fucking chapter so I hope,you'll fucking enjoy it!**

**Sakura pops up out of nowhere: Woah..Hidan must _really_ be rubbing off you**

**Hidan grinning: My lil dragon in training!**

**Me: Yay!**

**Hugs Hidan and Sakura: I rawks!**

**Sakura whining: Now look at what've you done to Darksakudragon!You've made her into a baby!**

**Hidan ignores: Whatever!So,enjoy this fucking prissy chapter the bitch made for you fuckers!**

**Me: Hidan!Be nice to the readers or I'll make the story cuss free!**

**Hidan: NOooooo!**

**Snickering in the background**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_Re-cap:_

_You should go now Hidan,carry out your mission and make sure she does not suspect a single thing",the woman ordered and HIdan disappeared in a puff of smoke_

_Turning around to face Yuka,she stated clearly,"Go back to your niece..I'm sure she's worried about you right now..."_

_"Of course...master..."_

_And the trio vanished into thin air_

* * *

Aunt Yuka wasn't joking when she said she'd be back late..well...technincally

she said she'd be back before midninght but..she came back home slightly drunk past three am and I decided to make for her a hangover...um..relief..so that she won't have any hangover's tomorrow morning.

Mumbling and apology to me,she drank the entire bottle in one swig and I sweatdrop at this.

'_I wonder if she happens to be the one true buddy Tsunade was talking about_',as I went up the stairs,admiring the paintings on the wall,something caught my eye. It was a painting with a red-head and a

white-head with a pink-head(So many heads...(cries)..too many)

_"Sakura,stay still please!" "Oooh!But Oji-san,I wanna sit on Otou-san's lap!",little Sakura whined and crossed her arms,huffing impatiently while white-head smirked slightly. Turning to look at his beloved wife,he grinned,"Told ya I am Sakura's favourite"_

_Said red-head snorted and laughed,"Na-uh,I am..right Sakura-chan?"_

_Sakura looked up at her and smiled,"Iye,Otou-san knows how to make good art,Okaa-san only knows how to cook!" She gave the older woman a lopsided grin and began to notice her mother's face scrunched up,"Sakura *sniffle* doesn't *sniffle* love mommy...after all that mommy has done for you...*sniffle* singing a lullaby for you-" She cried softly,clutching onto the nearby curtain. Sakura's dad rolled his eyes at Kora's pathetic attempt to make Sakura feel sorry for her._

_And his eyes widened as Sakura made her way towards her mother,"Okaa-san...don't cry..I'm sorry" It actually worked?_

_"*Sniffle*Daijoubo,as long as my little flower is here,mommy has nothing to cry for",she hugged the pinkette and then stuck out her tongue at her husband who growled._

_"Ehem,can we start with the painting already?",Uncle Zennon interrupted,grinning at his younger brother who glared at him and sighed,"Yeah...fine..whatever" So the painter paint,the mother sat on the chair,the child on her mother's lap and the father standing behind,hugging them protectively._

And that's how the painting eventually came out as.

Sakura grunted,clutching her head as another headache came rushing. '_This...fucking...sucks...ugh_',she stumbled into her bedroom and fell onto her bed.

_Her eyes,her eyes makes stars look like theyr'e not shinning_

_her hair,her hair falls perfectly without her trying_

_she's so beautiful..and I tell her every-_

Sakura snatched her phone from the small table and answered the call gruffily,"Hello?"

"_Sakura?Where are you?_",Nauto's voice cut through the air and Sakura fell off from her bed,her ears throbbing from the pain that was inflicted upon her. Getting up slowly,she growled,"What the _fuck_ do you one...dobe"

_"Gomen Sakura-chan..but you're late for schooll" "Again!",_somebody took the phone from Naruto and screeched so hard that Sakura doubled again,arching as she tries to minimise the pain,a tear slid down,promised pain searing through her brain. An eyebrow twitched irritatibly and she scowled,"Who the hell was that?" _"Choutomateyou!Hinata-chan!Cho-cho!Yamero!-_ CRRGSHAJLSAKLKLJHNBBGBNNNGGG"

CUE SWEATDROP

"Ugh...hello?",she whispered and was replied back with a,"_The call has been disconnected_"

TWITCH

"Disconnected my ass",Sakura mumbled before slipping out from her bed. She walked to her closet and opened it-

"KYAAAAAAAAAHHHH!",and everything went black.

* * *

**Yeah...it is SUPER short... T_T sorry about that..by the way,my exams are coming up so...urgh! I have to study,study,study and urh..WHATEVER!**


	10. NOTE

**Note: ADOPTION ALERT!**

**I'm not really sure if I should really continue on with my stories...you see,i've been busy lately that I don't have any time at all to update my chapters**

**So...I'll just put up my stories for somebody else to continue it for me on one condition though:**

**1. Sakura will still be the main character**

**2. it has to be entertaining**

**3. The author him/herself should be proud of his/her own work**

**That's all that I have to say for. My deepest apology to those out there that had been waiting patiently for the next chapter.**

**Also,this does not mean I WILL give up on my stories. I might continue them but for now,I'll let all those creative authors have a go at my stories. Thank you very much and Sorry.**

**Gomen,**

**Darksakudragon**


	11. NOTE2

**people really are funny nowadays huh?They read stories halfway that has typo errors and then flame it. When really,they're just idiots themselves.**

**I have two things that I can get from myself:**

**Flamers are those who are brainless people who certainly does NOT know how to write stories and just love flaming others**

**secondly,they're probably idiots and are jealous of other writers who writes BETTER than them :D Ok,my next 2nd chapter **

**Will be up next week on MONDAY!Shut the fuck up flamers,don't flame me if you guys are just a bunch of worthless idiots. Think before you flame someone before**

**they are pushed over the edge and until they erm...(motion of finger across the neck)**

**Well yeah,live with it sissies cos I really hate it when someone flames my stories and also other people stories...**


End file.
